


Beneath (Dark Water)

by StudiedAbandon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Consensual Tantric Bloodbending, F/M, Magical Waterjob, Remembered Voyeurism, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudiedAbandon/pseuds/StudiedAbandon
Summary: Another night. Another moon. And still the currents draw them forward, draw them together.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: Zutara





	Beneath (Dark Water)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drown (In Dark Water)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/997360) by [sunstonesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunstonesea/pseuds/sunstonesea). 



"My collarbones?"

Her amused question bubbles up from the dim, moonlit night across from him, and he can just make out one arched eyebrow within the silhouette of her face.

"Your collarbones. They were just... I don't know, they made me want to..."

He sinks a little deeper into the hot spring, steam and shadows hiding his blush.

"Want to do what, my dear Fire Lord?"

He can hear her smirk just as clear as day, and grins ruefully. It's been years since that night. Years since that particular spark was kindled, later to be fanned and fed into a steady, powerful burn. Her face, her body are now as familiar to him as his own, her place in his life is well-worn and comfortable. And yet even now he can remember so clearly that feeling of seeing her, naked and glowing in the moonlight, that first time. The feeling of his blood rising, unbidden and unstoppable, the heat of discovery and desire. He feels his body begin to remember as well.

"Want to do things to you, darling. Unspeakable things."

Her laughter is warm with fondness.

"Unspeakable! That sounds pretty bad."

A small jet of warm water brushes his feet, dances its way up his legs. Though he cannot see them beneath the water, he knows her hands must be flowing and gliding, coaxing the currents that now encircle his thighs.

"Unspeakable. You should probably just forget that we ever discussed it."

The currents swirl around him still, and now they have found him, tiny ripples hefting and caressing, liquid fingers teasing across his skin. He tsks in mock disappointment, but shifts his legs to allow better access.

"I don't think I want to forget." The playfulness in her voice is now accompanied by husky desire. "You know, I remember a few things from that night as well."

The water squeezes him tight for a moment, just in case her meaning wasn't clear, and he groans from the pressure and the pleasure. He allows his head to fall back and his eyes to close, feeling himself rise for her again, as he has already so many times. As he will, always, while they live.

"I remember the feeling of that night," she continues. "The strength of the moon flowing through me, filling me. I remember how good it felt, how alive I was in that moment." Watery swirls tug at his nipples, roll across his firm chest, draw him into readiness.

Unspoken minutes pass beneath another full moon, only the sound of softly lapping water and the occasional sharp intake of breath hinting at the movement beneath the surface. He relaxes his mind into the pleasure, feeling contentment suffuse his being even as his body grows increasingly taut within her watery grasp.

"I remember rising, building, bringing myself such wonderful satisfaction." Her voice breaks the silence again as she lifts herself slightly in the water. He opens her eyes to see her breasts emerge from the warm pool, her arms still weaving and pulsing in rhythm with the currents writhing around him. Snug ripples descend in rolling waves, forcing another groan from his throat. His hips rise to meet them, and he is aware of his own build approaching now, spurred on by their shared memory, the sight of her body, the skilled touch of her bending.

"And I remember seeing you. Seeing your hunger."

The watery movements slow now, only a single warm jet brushing languidly up and down his shaft. His growl now is one of insistent need. He pushes, striving for more.

"And I wanted it, my love. I wanted that hunger." The current strengthens, tugs, coaxes. He is on the edge now, muscles straining, fists clenched.

Another stroke. And another. Her touch is all around him now, his body an instrument played by her skilled hands as she sways in the chill of the night. A tendril of water rises to his cheek, brushing soft and wet against his scarred skin. Unseen vortexes spin lightly across his body as her grasp intensifies and quickens, oscillating in rolling waves across him, relentlessly stoking the flames of his burn. He is there.

"I wanted it inside me."

He erupts, white light behind his eyes, toes curled as the water lifts him, pushes him higher still, his climax a mirrored echo of hers, so many years ago. When at last he relaxes, gently deposited back on the surface, he is warm and spent, marveling within the aftermath of pleasure at how well she knows him now, how well she fits him. He can hear her gliding closer, ripples on the surface playing against his chest, and then her lips are on his own, her teeth are nibbling on his ear, her hips are settling onto his lap.

He feels another tug of desire at the contact, but...

"Katara, I might need a minute. I'm..." he grimaces, wanting her again more than ever. Impatient at his physical limitations.

"Shhhh, baby." Her whisper is hot against his ear, and he can feel her grind against him, her own wetness mingling with the slick water. Her hands trail down from his chest, weave upwards, twist in the air— and suddenly he is full and ready again, impossibly hard, straining against her lithe body. He smiles, shaking his head as he takes her hips, guides her forward, guides them together.


End file.
